Quidditch and Surprises
by DeeDeeVee
Summary: Harry receives some unexpected news about Ginny which means surprises are in store for both of them. One-shot.


**Quidditch and Surprises **

**A/N- **Written for the 'You're Having My Baby' challenge on SIYE and therefore inspired by "(You're) Having My Baby" recorded as a duet by Paul Anka with female vocalist Odia Coats. Thanks to Amelíe over at SIYE for her beta help.

The petite redhead fidgeted impatiently in the chair and nervously picked at her short fingernails. What could be taking so long? Surely all they had to do was perform a simple diagnostic charm, right?

The small office was starting to feel stuffy and, groaning inwardly, she glanced at the clock on the wall opposite her for what had to be at least the hundredth time in the past half-hour. She must have been in here waiting _way _longer than thirty minutes! Perhaps the magic surrounding Saint Mungo's was causing a dramatic slow-down of time; or maybe Healer Endlemire was really a sadistic git who enjoyed going out of his way to prolong the agony of anticipation.

She shook her head, chastising herself for the uncharitable thought. In truth, the Healer had been very accommodating to see her on such short notice, especially given how busy the hospital was today. When she commented on this fact in a feeble effort to calm her nerves by making small talk with the Healer's assistant, the girl had informed her that the hospital was always this busy the week leading up to the sixth anniversary of the Dark Lord's fall; apparently, there was a large number of people in the Wizarding world who enjoyed celebrating the occasion by mixing magic with too much drink.

Another peek at the clock informed her that she had now been waiting for thirty-three minutes. She attempted to ease her tension by taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, but all that did was give the little voice in the back of her mind a clear opening to speak.

_You don't need the Healer to tell you_, it said. _You already know the answer._

Maybe… she answered back reluctantly, but what if I'm wrong?

_Then, dearie, you'll just have gotten your knickers in a bunch for nothing, _the voice shot back. _But you're not wrong._

No, she was pretty certain that she wasn't.

She had not even realized that she had skipped her time that first month. The second month she chalked it up to nerves, since she and her other teammates on the Holyhead Harpies were training harder than ever for their first shot at the league championship in fifty years; so, of course, she had been feeling much more nervous and stressed than usual. There was some nausea, but she had attributed even that to nerves, especially since it had occurred in the late afternoon and not in the morning like everyone said it did. But this was the third month in a row. She had never been this late before, plus she could no longer dismiss her tiredness and mood swings either, since she had practically bitten Harry's head off over some stupid thing just this morning.

She heard a light knock on the door and her heart took a frantic jump. _Here we go_, she thought, _the results are in— you are about to find out that you either are or you are not going to have a baby_. Unfortunately, instead of Healer Endlemire walking through the door, it was his assistant.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting this long, Mrs. Potter," the girl said apologetically, "but everything throughout the hospital is really backed up today."

"Do you have any idea how long it will be before you have the results?" Ginny asked.

The Healer's assistant recognized the expression on the patient's face. It was one that she had seen many times since she started working for Healer Endlemire only a few months ago; it was exactly the same as that of many other young witches anxiously waiting for the blessed confirmation that they were going to have a baby. Of course this young woman was not _quite_ like other witches because, not only was she Ginny Potter, the international Quidditch player, but she also happened to be Mrs. Ginevra Potter, wife of none other than _Harry Potter._

The young assistant sighed inwardly. What she wouldn't give to be the lucky woman carrying Harry Potter's child. It would be nearly as exciting as sharing his bed so he could get her into that condition. Blushing from her wayward thoughts when she realized Mrs. Potter was waiting for a response to a question she had just asked, the assistant mentally shook herself out of her daydream. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Do you know when you will have the results?"

"Healer Endlemire was just called into an emergency," she answered, "I'm afraid it's likely to take a few hours until he can be able to get back to you."

"Oh," Ginny responded, disappointed. She had really hoped to learn the results before her lunch date. "Is it possible to send the results to me then? I have an appointment that I'm almost late for as it is."

"Of course, Mrs. Potter," the assistant replied. "We'll be sure to send them out to you the moment we get them back."

xxxxxx

It was a beautiful spring day and, normally, Ginny would have enjoyed the brisk walk from Saint Mungo's to Diagon Alley, but she was now nearly ten minutes late in meeting Hermione for lunch. She did not dare Apparate in case her suspicions about her current condition were true (_and, if you're honest with yourself, you know that they are_, said the increasingly annoying voice in the back of her mind again). At least walking gave her some time to think.

She and Harry had wanted to wait a few more years before starting a family since both of their careers currently required a lot of traveling and conspired to keep them apart for days, and occasionally weeks, at a time. Ginny's Quidditch career was taking off, and Kingsley had recently confided to Harry that he was planning to announce Harry's promotion to head the Auror department during the Ministry's Freedom Ball later in the week. The only thing she had seen her husband as excited about was the Harpies' victory in the Quidditch Cup last month.

When Ginny finally arrived at the café, she found Hermione already seated at a table, scrutinizing the menu.

"Sorry I'm late," Ginny apologized to her sister-in-law as she attempted to catch her breath and sat down across from her.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Hermione answered, cheerfully. "I figured you got hung up, but I'm glad you invited me to join you for lunch. It's not very often we have the chance to get together without the guys."

"Isn't that the truth," Ginny smiled, picking up her menu.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, eyeing the younger girl. "Run all the way down Diagon Alley?"

"What?" Ginny asked distractedly, looking over her menu at Hermione.

"You seem out of breath."

"Oh, I walked," Ginny replied.

"And just that short distance got you out of breath?" Hermione asked with a chuckle. "I've always admitted that I don't know much about Quidditch, but aren't the players supposed to be in better shape than that?"

They were interrupted when the waitress came over to take their order, but it gave Ginny time to think about whether she should actually say anything to Hermione, given she still did not know the results of her test. But, then again, wasn't it Ginny's suspicion of her condition the reason that she had asked her sister-in-law to meet her for lunch?

When the waitress walked away, Ginny said, "Actually, I walked over here from Saint Mungo's."

"Saint Mungo's?" Hermione repeated in surprise, looking at Ginny for some sign of injury. "But I thought the Quidditch season was over. Did you get hurt in practice?"

"No."

"Then why were you at Saint Mungo's?" Hermione asked, bewildered and then she asked worriedly, "Something didn't happen to Harry during an assignment, did it?"

"No, he's fine," Ginny answered. "It's nothing like that. It's just that I had an appointment with my Healer and his office is there."

"Your Healer? Why—"

"I think I'm pregnant," Ginny blurted.

It took about a second for Ginny's words to register with her sister-in-law before Hermione squealed with sheer happiness and jumped up to embrace her in a congratulatory hug.

"Ginny, that's wonderful!" Hermione gushed.

"Hermione, would you stop it!" Ginny admonished, trying to pry herself out of Hermione's arms. "People are starting to stare!"

"So let them stare!" Hermione answered, but she reluctantly released Ginny and took her seat, continuing to beam. "Oh, Ginny! That's such wonderful news! I'm so happy for you! I bet Harry is really thrilled and—"

Hermione halted, noting that Ginny did not seem as excited about the news as she would have expected and, while Ginny was smiling at her friend's obvious delight about the news, her smile faltered when Hermione mentioned Harry's name.

"Ginny," Hermione frowned, "aren't you and Harry happy about having a baby?"

"Harry doesn't know about it yet," Ginny answered. "And I said I _think_ I might be pregnant. I don't want to say anything to him until I know for sure. To be honest, I'm not sure how happy he'll be when he finds out."

"Of course he'll be happy," Hermione assured. "He loves children. You know how much he adores Teddy and Victoire."

Hermione could not imagine Harry being anything but thrilled by the news, but the expression on Ginny's face, told her that her sister-in-law truly doubted whether he would be.

"So I take it you and Harry weren't planning this?"

Ginny shook her head, "We weren't planning to have children for a few more years, at least. Harry's job is always taking him off somewhere, and he said he doesn't want kids until he knows he will be around a lot more. I can understand why he's so adamant about it, since he grew up without his own parents. And I certainly won't be able to play for the Harpies next season if I'm pregnant. "

"How did it happen then?" Hermione asked, sympathizing with Ginny's concern.

"If I have to explain _that_ to you," Ginny chuckled in spite of herself, "I'd say my brother has a lot more issues than I thought." Then her grin widened mischievously, "But if you really want to know… when a man and a woman love each other they—"

"Ginny!" Hermione groaned in exasperation, "That's not what I meant! I thought you told me you were using a contraceptive potion. Those are close to one hundred percent effective."

The waitress came back, and placed a pot of tea on the table and a salad and in front of each of them.

Ginny poured a cup of tea for Hermione and then for herself as she thought back to the night that, if she truly was going to have a baby, it had been conceived.

Feeling warmth spread through her from the memories of that night, she replied, "I have been using the potion and I remembered to take it every single night, except one."

Hermione swallowed a bite of salad and said, "And apparently that was a night that you and Harry were not separated by your jobs."

"It was the night we won our playoff match against France," Ginny explained. "Harry was supposed to be on an extended assignment which he had tried to get out of it so he could come to France with me, but he couldn't. As it turned out, he was able to complete his part of the assignment in time to surprise me by showing up at the victory party and we ended up leaving the party early. Let's just say, we spent the rest of a very memorable night in my hotel room."

She took a bite of her salad and then frowned when she saw Hermione start to laugh and shake her head with amusement.

"What?"

"I've never known two people to get as turned on as you and Harry do over Quidditch," Hermione answered still laughing. "As I recall, winning a Quidditch match resulted in your first snog, which got you both to stop secretly drooling over each other and finally act on your true feelings!"

"What can I say?" Ginny shrugged with a grin, "We just happen to _really_ love Quidditch."

"I'd almost call that an understatement," Hermione commented and then turning the subject back to Ginny's predicament, she asked, "so when are you supposed to get the results?"

"Not until the end of the day," Ginny huffed. "I know they're busy at the hospital, but the waiting and wondering is going to drive me crazy!"

Hermione looked thoughtfully at her sister-in-law, "I know a way we can find out sooner."

"You do?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I do," Hermione answered with a confident smile. Placing money on the table for their lunch, she got up from the table and said, "Come with me."

xxxxxxx

Harry absentmindedly tapped his quill on the conference table in front of him as he stared out the window across the room. Apparently the Ministry Facilities Department was upset about something again, because a full-fledged hurricane was beating against the charmed panes of the underground window.

"Harry!"

Shaken out of his reverie, he started and looked across the table at his best friend. "Huh?"

"I've asked you three times to stop with the tapping!" Ron replied in an exasperated tone. "I've had to reread the same paragraph three times and I still don't know what it says!"

"Sorry," Harry replied, placing the quill on the table, and went back to staring out the window.

Ron began to read the report again, only to toss it onto the table in front of him a few moments later, "I give up! Why don't they just give the bloody facilities guys whatever it is they want so the rest of us can concentrate on our work! I'm never going to be able to review the entire case before our 3:00 meeting with that wind howling!"

"Hmm," was Harry's only comment and Ron looked across the table at him.

"What's up with you, mate?" Ron asked his friend quizzically.

"Nothing," Harry replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been quiet and grumpy all day. Something wrong?"

"No, er… not really." He didn't think that Ron was the best person to talk to about what was on his mind; if he was going to ask someone for advice, he thought Hermione would have been a much better choice.

"But something is wrong, then?" Ron asked, his curiosity peaked.

Harry sighed and said, "It's just… well, it has to do with Ginny."

"Ginny?" Ron frowned again. "What's wrong with Ginny?"

"Nothing's really _wrong_ with her," Harry replied. "I guess you could say we kind of had an argument this morning. Or it was more like she had an argument with me; I didn't really say very much."

"Is that all?" Ron asked in surprise. "Hermione and I argue about stuff all the time. It will blow over."

"But Ginny and I have never been like you and Hermione," Harry replied. "Sure we've had some pretty good disagreements, but over the past few weeks, she's been getting upset with me for things that she never cared about before. Like this morning- she nearly took my head off just because I didn't hang my cloak in the closet last night. I mean really! What's the big deal all of a sudden?"

"Welcome to marriage!" Ron chuckled, "I've heard some women start to get fussy about all sorts of things after you've been married for a while."

"But it's just not like her to get mad over stupid stuff," Harry insisted. "She's also seemed more tired than usual lately, although I guess that's not really surprising after the long Quidditch season and all that training for the Cup. Still, I keep wondering if maybe she's upset with me about something, but if she is, why doesn't she just say so? We've always talked things out before."

"I have no idea," Ron answered. "I gave up trying to understand girls years ago; especially my wife and my sister."

"Excuse me," both Ron and Harry looked over at the door as one of the lower ranking Aurors came into the room. "This just arrived for you, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry said, taking the letter from the other Auror and then frowning when he turned it over and saw the Saint Mungo's seal.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's a letter from Saint Mungo's," Harry replied as he broke the seal and opened it, "and it's addressed to both Ginny and me. That's weird; wonder why it came here instead of—"

Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he read and then reread the words in front of him.

Alarmed by the stunned expression on his best friend's face, Ron asked worriedly, "Is it bad news?"

Harry's eyes rose from the parchment in front of him to meet Ron's worried ones. Suddenly a huge smile split Harry's face and he jumped out of his chair, "No, it's… _wow!_ It's _great news! _It's _brilliant_ news! It's…" he ran a hand through his ever-messy hair, "I gotta go!"

"Go?" Ron asked. "Go where?"

Instead of answering Ron's question Harry said, "Tell them at the meeting I had to leave for a family emergency."

"Family emergency?" Ron exclaimed, completely confused as to why Harry seemed happy about a family emergency. "Harry, what happened? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is absolutely perfect!" Harry called ecstatically over his shoulder as he dashed out of the office.

xxxxxxx

"You want me to do what?" Ginny ask her sister-in-law incredulously as that one held out a small white stick to her.

"Pee on it," Hermione told her again.

"But I don't understand how—"

"It's a Muggle pregnancy test," Hermione explained. "It detects whether a certain hormone is present in your urine. If it is, a little pink plus sign will appear within one minute, meaning you are pregnant. If a minus sign appears, it means that you're not. "

Ginny took the stick from her, eyeing it doubtfully, "Are you sure it works?"

"I'm positive," Hermione answered. "Now go into the bathroom so we can find out! The suspense is killing me!"

Five minutes later, Hermione called through the closed bathroom door, "Come on, Ginny! It's been over a minute already! What's it say?"

The bathroom door slowly swung open and Ginny simply stared at her sister-in-law for all of three seconds before she squealed excitedly, "IT'S A PLUS SIGN!"

Hermione answered with a thrilled shriek of her own, flew towards Ginny, and both women enveloped each other in overjoyed bear hugs.

xxxxxx

Ginny could barely contain her excitement as she walked up the garden path to the front door of her and Harry's cottage. It was starting to grow dusk and, seeing no lights shining from the cottage windows, she assumed Harry must be working late again.

She rubbed her tummy tenderly through her cotton t-shirt and smiled happily. It was a very subtle change, but she could feel that her stomach was no longer flat. The fact that she did not notice the slight rounding earlier could only be chalked up to her refusal to accept the idea that she might be pregnant. But now that she knew for certain, Ginny could no longer fathom what had possessed her to deny her child-bearing state.

When she finally dared to open her eyes in Hermione's bathroom and saw the little plus sign, it felt like someone flipped a switch inside of her. Complete joy and utter happiness had washed over her with the sudden realization that, in about six months, she was going to have a baby… Harry's baby… It was a pure, heart-felt emotion like no other she had experienced in her life.

Harry's baby… she was going to have Harry's baby! She let out a giddy giggle wondering why, only hours before, she had cared one whit how a pregnancy would affect her Quidditch career.

Then Ginny suddenly stopped with her hand on the knob of the front door, as her happiness was momentarily dampened by the concern that Harry was not going to be just as ecstatically happy and excited about the news as she was. She tried to reassure herself that he would not be totally unhappy because he definitely wanted children; but she really wanted Harry to share in the excitement and joy that she was feeling, even if their first child was coming into their lives a bit sooner than they expected.

_Everything will work out_, the little voice in the back of her mind assured her and she smiled as the voice continued, _you're going to have _Harry's_ baby, so how could it not?_

Ginny stepped through the door and then gasped in surprise at the sight that greeted her. Everywhere she looked throughout the room that was normally their living room, was bouquet after bouquet of tulips in every color imaginable and daffodils, her two favorite flowers. Each and every bouquet was illuminated by colorful sparkling fairies that casted a soft, warm glow about the subtly floral-scented room. The couch and chairs were gone and the only furniture present was a small table intimately set for two in the middle of the room and, it too, was adorned with a glowing bouquet of tulips, daffodils and delicate baby's breathe.

Ginny stared around in awe at the magnificently beautiful sight, until a slight movement in the doorway that led to the kitchen caught her eye; Harry was standing there, holding yet another bouquet in one hand and, tucked underneath his other arm, was a rectangular box about the length of a small umbrella, adorned with pink and blue ribbon.

"Welcome home," Harry said, smiling broadly at his wife.

"Uh, thanks," Ginny replied, still too stunned by the scene to think clearly yet. "What's—" She stopped abruptly and, as her eyes dropped to the box under his arm, the meaning of the pink and blue colored ribbon registered in her mind.

"Hermione told you?" Ginny asked, feeling both upset and disappointed that she had not been the one to break the news to her husband.

Oh, am I going to kill that sister-in-law of mine when I see her again! Ginny swore to herself.

Harry's smile faltered when he misread the annoyed look that crossed his wife's face for, in his mind, it confirmed his worry that Ginny was not going to be as happy as he was by the unexpected news that they were going to have a baby at this point in their lives.

"No, I haven't seen Hermione today," Harry replied quietly. He placed the box down on the table and picked up a piece of parchment emblazoned with the Saint Mungo's seal, and held it out to her. "This was delivered to my office a few hours ago."

She took the parchment from him and saw that it corroborated what the Muggle pregnancy test had already confirmed.

Unsure how best to comfort his wife, Harry rambled, "After seeing that, there was no way I'd be able to concentrate the rest of the day at work, so I thought I'd do a little shopping and get a few things to celebrate. Although I think I sort of scared Ron because he was there when I opened the letter, but I didn't want to say anything to him until I saw you and I was too excited to—"

"Wait," Ginny said, halting him, "you mean you were happy to find out that we're going to have a baby?"

"Er, well, yeah," he admitted, feeling a pang of guilt for being completely delighted about something that his wife obviously was not, but he wanted to be truthful. Indicating the floral display about the room, he said, "I guess you could say I'm a bit more than 'happy'…"

He watched with growing concern as Ginny's eyes filled and she rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck, crushing the bouquet in his hand.

"Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed and then she began to cry in earnest into his chest.

Taken aback even more by Ginny's rare display of tears, he was at a loss for what to say to console her as he held her in his arms. Finally he said, "Shh, it will be okay, Gin. It's not really so bad and we'll work something out so you can keep playing for the Harpies…"

Ginny sniffed and looked into Harry's emerald eyes that were full of worry and love as he bent down to lean his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry you're upset about it."

"But I'm not upset! I'm thrilled!" Ginny exclaimed and placed her hand gently on his cheek. "I don't care if I ever play Quidditch again. God, Harry, I love you so much and I can't tell you how happy I am that I'm having your baby."

"But you've been, sort of, um… cranky lately," Harry replied, surprised by her declaration, "so when I saw the letter from Saint Mungo's, I just assumed that you already suspected you were pregnant and you were upset because you'd have to miss the beginning of next season with the Harpies."

"I know I've been horrible," Ginny said apologetically, wiping her eyes. "But I guess it's because I've been feeling so tired lately, which I hear is fairly normal. Although, I do have to confess that I might not have been completely happy when I first thought I might be pregnant, but the moment I knew for sure, Quidditch didn't seem to matter anymore. Then I thought _you_ weren't going to be happy about it because you've said you want to wait to have kids since you still have to travel so much… so… you're really happy about it then?"

In answer, Harry brushed a gentle kiss across his wife's lips and murmured, "Most definitely." Then he stepped back with a wide grin, "I can't believe you couldn't tell how thrilled I am the moment you walked through the door. I don't think there's a daffodil or tulip left anywhere else in all of Britain."

"They're absolutely beautiful!"Ginny smiled and then wrapped her arms around his neck so they could share a long, thorough kiss.

Finally, when the kiss ended, Harry cupped Ginny's cheek and lovingly rubbed his thumb across her lips. "I have a confession of my own to make."

"Oh?" Ginny ask, quirking one eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"I found out that when I become head of the Auror Department, I won't need to travel much anymore, so I've been thinking about the idea of starting a family ever since Kingsley told me about the promotion. I didn't want to say anything to you because I know how much you enjoy playing Quidditch and I didn't want you to feel like I was pressuring you to give it up. But I'm sure we can work something out with the Harpies so you can go back after the baby is born if that's what you want."

"But I—"

"No, listen, Gin," Harry said, stopping her protest, "I'll talk to Kingsley about letting me work at home when you have an out of town match and maybe your mum won't mind helping out if we need her. You know she's going to be thrilled when she finds out about the baby. We don't need the money but if I had a Knut for every time she's dropped a hint that she can't wait for us to give her another grandchild, we'd really be rolling in it."

Ginny shook her head, "Harry, I honestly don't want to go back. I meant it when I said I don't care if I play again. Raising our child is going to be fulfilling and more than enough for me, believe me."

Then, purposely changing the subject before Harry could argue further, she said indicating the table, "I assume you asked Kreacher to cook up something wonderful for dinner?"

Knowing it was no use to argue with his wife once her mind was made up, he answered, "Actually, I asked Kreacher to take the night off and since I had no idea what you would be in the mood for, I picked up all of your favorites from both those Muggle Italian and Chinese restaurants that you like so much."

"All of my favorites?" She asked in wonder.

"U-huh," Harry acknowledged, smiling. "I thought it would be a good idea since I now understand why you wanted Moo Shu pork and lo-mein with your lasagna last week," he playfully shuddered at the thought of the combination. "Merlin knows what weird combination you'll want tonight."

Ginny laughed and insisted, "It wasn't that bad."

"I'll take your word for it. But I'll have my Italian and Chinese food at different meals, if it's all the same to you," Harry said good naturedly, "but tonight, I'll serve you whatever you want. We can eat any time, although, first I have something for you, or rather for our baby."

Harry picked up the box with the pink and blue ribbon from the table and handed it to her excitedly. His green eyes sparkled with anticipation and Ginny smiled; her husband was acting just like Teddy did on Christmas morning as he eagerly awaited his chance to rip into his pile of presents.

Ginny pulled off the bow and when she lifted the lid, she found a child-sized version of the latest broomstick model.

Ginny looked at her husband doubtfully, "The baby isn't due until the end of October. Isn't it a bit early for a broomstick?"

"I saw it in the Quidditch shop while I was there today and I couldn't resist," Harry defended, his eagerness slightly deflated. "I can take it back if you want."

"No, I love it," Ginny replied, and Harry's face lit up once again. "He'll grow into it."

"He?" Harry queried. "I didn't see anything in the letter from the hospital stating whether the baby's a boy or girl."

"Call it women's intuition," Ginny shrugged. "I just think it will be a boy."

"But it could be a girl," Harry insisted, taking Ginny into his arms again and placing his hand lightly on her stomach. "I like the idea of having a red-headed daughter who'll be just as beautiful as her mother."

"Hmm," Ginny commented as if pondering the idea of having a girl, "a girl would be nice," and then she looked up at him and grinned, "and rather interesting, too."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't wait to see how you handle it when the boys start dating your daughter."

"Dating?" Harry frowned, definitely not wanting to think about that milestone yet.

"Then again," Ginny continued, "maybe we won't have to worry about that at all since most boys will probably be too afraid to ask out the daughter of the man who vanquished the darkest wizard of all time."

"As well they should be," Harry agreed, seeming a bit smug by the idea. "But, maybe, it would be better if the baby is a boy so we can avoid the messy business of having to explain why all those blokes have gone missing."

Ginny laughed, "Then let's hope my intuition is right and it's little… hmm, what should we name him? Are there any names that you like?"

"I haven't given it much thought yet," Harry answered, "but as long as it's not Dudley or Vernon, I think I'll be okay with whatever you like. Are there any names that you're thinking about?"

"Actually there is," Ginny said quietly and looked him tenderly in the eyes. "What do you think about James?"

"After my dad?" Harry asked.

"And if the baby's a girl, I'd like to name her Lily," Ginny added.

Ginny saw the happiness light up Harry's eyes as he thought over the names and then he smiled and hugged her, "I think those names are brilliant. Thank you."

After a few moments, Harry said, "Come with me. I have something else to show you."

"Should I be worried?" Ginny asked jokingly, and Harry stopped to look at her hesitantly.

"I don't think so."

"I'm just teasing," she laughed. "Lead on and show me whatever it is."

Harry's face broke into an enthusiastic smile and, hand in hand, he led her upstairs into their spare bedroom.

Stepping into the room, Harry looked around uncertainly, "Maybe I went a little overboard, but we can take back whatever you don't like or want."

Ginny looked around in amazement at the room that no longer resembled a bedroom, but a child's toy store. There was a crib piled high with boxes, bags and stuffed dragons, hippogriffs and unicorns. There was an infant-sized Quidditch uniform, complete with cape, on a hanger over the headboard. A large box containing a complete Quidditch starter set sat against the wall opposite the door and team pennants for both the Holyhead Harpies and Chudley Cannons lay on the floor, ready to be hung on the walls. Hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room was a mobile with tiny figurines flying around in circles on broomsticks, multiple miniature golden snitches with fluttering wings, and a tiny Quaffle that zoomed in and out two sets of rings that resembled goal posts.

"Wow," Ginny said, awed by the many items Harry had purchased for their baby. "This is really amazing for someone who says he hates to go shopping."

"I can hardly believe I'm saying this, but it was a lot of fun," Harry answered and then looking at his wife's surprised face he added apologetically, "but maybe I should have waited until after we talked about how you'd like to decorate the baby's room."

"I swear you've read my mind," Ginny replied, placing her arms lovingly around Harry's waist.

"Really?" Harry asked, pulling her into a close embrace.

Ginny nodded, "Everything goes perfectly with wallpaper that I saw when I went with Fleur last month to look at samples for Victoire's room."

Then remembering back to her conversation earlier in the day with Hermione, she added, "Plus, I can't imagine a better theme for our baby's room, especially since Quidditch is responsible for us having this baby."

"Er, Gin… I don't think babies are made by playing Quidditch," Harry said, looking at her quizzically before grinning, "I think it happened because we—"

"Well, yes," Ginny responded blushing, causing Harry's grin to widen. "But our baby was conceived the night you surprised me by showing up at our victory party in France. I wasn't expecting to see you that night and, well, on top of all the excitement, you do have a habit of making it hard for me to think straight at times…"

"I do, huh?" Harry said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes you do," Ginny smiled happily, "so on that particular night, I forgot to take the potion."

"Well, then," Harry said, bending down to capture her lips with his, "thank heaven for Quidditch and surprises."


End file.
